One Tiny Little Dream
by Nefereu
Summary: Sarah is invited to a masked ball, but things don't go the way she had planned. Can an unexpected guest rescue Sarah and give her her heart's true desire? Complete Cotton Candy!


Another repost requested by an old friend. I hope you don't mind.

_**One Tiny Little Dream**_

Sarah stood on the balcony looking out over the lighted courtyard of the ballroom as silver teardrops fell from her eyes like tiny perfect crystals.

"One tiny little dream. One single perfect moment." she whispered softly. "Was that so much to wish for?" Sighing, her thoughts fled back to how this whole mess started.

Sarah had come back from the Labyrinth a changed girl. She'd thrown herself into her studies and graduated top of her class. She'd even gotten a scholarship to an impressive Ivy League school where she was majoring in art and literature. Unfortunately, all her studying had left her with little time to socialize. Her friends from the goblin kingdom only complicated things more since she found it hard to find anyone who cared for or understood her as well as they did. Still, Sarah had grown up into a lovely, if a bit naive, young woman.

So when the Captain of the football team, Brad Planters, had asked Sarah to the annual Halloween dance, she'd been thrilled. Every year the prestigious college hosted a masked formal ball that was the event of the season. Brad's invitation had Sarah floating on air.

For weeks, she worked on designing and making her own gown; a brilliant blue creation covered in an overlay of sparkling crystals with a matching diadem. Finally, she was satisfied with her handiwork and looked forward to the wonderful night she had planned.

But right away, things started to go wrong. When Brad arrived to pick her up, he smelled strongly of alcohol. Still, Sarah was so looking forward to the ball that she decided to go in spite of his condition. Luckily, they caught a ride with another couple so Brad wasn't driving. The ballroom was ablaze with giant chandeliers and countless lights strung about the room. Dozens of people in fashionable costumes in an array of colors danced to the music a large band up on stage. The grand scene only increased Sarah's excitement.

But for poor Sarah, things just seemed to go from bad to worse. Even though the ball was alcohol free, Brad managed to sneak in not one, but _two _hidden flask. Steadily, he kept drinking.

Soon Brad became obnoxious, making lewd remarks and hanging all over every girl in sight. Embarrassed and a bit appalled, Sarah excused herself to the ladies room for a breather.

While there, she gave herself a little pep talk. "Come on, Sarah!" she told herself. "So the reality didn't live up to your ideal. That's no reason not to enjoy tonight. Go back out there and have some fun! This is your big night!"

But, even after her pep talk, Sarah knew in her heart that it just wasn't going to be her magical night. Reality simply couldn't match the enchantment of her dreams and Brad was no Goblin King. In fact, he shortly proved himself to be quite a toad.

As Sarah returned to Brad, his strident voice reached her over the noise of the ball.

"Yeah, I brought Sarah; but just to make Pam, my girlfriend jealous. She's been bugging me lately, so I decided to teach her a lesson. Sarah's not too bad, though. Maybe Ill get lucky and 'score' all around, huh?" Brad had laughed raucously to his buddies.

Sarah had quietly slipped away and headed straight outside to the balcony.

"One tiny little dream. One single perfect moment." she whispered softly. "Was that so much to wish for?"

At that exact moment, a large wind blew through the ballroom, flinging open the main doors. A tall, blonde man regally dressed in an elegant waistcoat of midnight blue entered. His clothes were exquisitely cut and made of the finest material. At his neck, an elaborately jeweled pin sat atop a stylish cravat. His elaborately spiked hair and gloved hands only enhanced his stunning appearance. Heads turned and several of the young women present took notice. Almost immediately, another wind arose and blew open the doors to the balcony, framing Sarah in the soft light cast from the ballroom.

Jareth paused, drinking in the lovely sight. There on the balcony stood Sarah. Garbed in a long empire style dress of a radiant blue, Sarah seemed to sparkle as the light glistened off the crystal overlay and tiny diadem that sat atop her black silken tresses. To the Goblin King, she already looked like a Queen and completely took his breath away.

Several ladies tried to gain his attention, but Jareth pointedly ignored them. Striding boldly across the room, he quickly made his way to the balcony and Sarah.

Sarah froze, not sure she should believe her eyes. It was the Goblin King! In a trice, he was in front of her. Almost at once, he bowed in a courtly manner and asked "Sarah, may I have this dance?"

Sarah was quite taken aback; literally speechless. But, she allowed him to take her into his arms. From everywhere, a familiar song began to rise across the ballroom and out through the balcony doors as Jareth began to slowly waltz with Sarah. As they danced, the Goblin King began to sing.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling in love_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling _

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

_Falling_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

By the end of the song, Jareth had Sarah quite close to him. As the last notes faded, he lowered his head and gave her a gentle, but ardently passionate kiss.

"You see, Sarah." He said gently as he lifted his head. "I told you I'd always be there for you."

"I love you, Jareth" Sarah whispered in reply.

"I'll place the sky within your eyes and the moon within your heart along with my love, precious. Any dream your heart desires shall be yours." The Goblin King promised softly.

"Actually," Sarah replied as she smiled for the first time. "I think I just got it."

Just then, Brad staggered up.

"Just a minute here, Sharah. Who is this fancied up jerk?" He demanded loudly, slurring his words.

"Leave us, you boorish sot; before I sic a goblin on you!" The Goblin king commanded dismissively with a wave of his gloved hand. All the while, he still held Sarah firmly and his eyes never left hers.

A malicious little laugh drew Sarah's attention down to where several small goblins were peeking out from behind Jareth's highly polished boots. One of the smaller ones waved and piped up. "Hi, Saree!"

Jareth looked down at the goblins and nodded his head almost imperceptibly in Brad's direction. "Oh, Boy!" cried one of the goblins enthusiastically as he rubbed his hands together. "This gonna be good!"

What happened next went down in the annals of the college as the most monumental 'wardrobe malfunction' in the history of the university. All the seams of Brad's jacket unraveled seemingly of their own accord as his belt suddenly gave way, sending his pants immediately to the floor. He then tripped over his shoes which had mysteriously been tied together and was soon sprawled facedown on the floor of the ballroom giving everyone an unobstructed view of his pink and green boxers with the words 'Mama's little Stud muffin' emblazoned across the back.

Out on the balcony, Sarah began to laugh.

"Serves him Right!" The Goblin King observed imperiously. "Whatever did you see in him, Sarah?"

"Honestly, not much." She confessed ruefully as she shook her head.

"So now what?" Sarah asked.

"Back to my kingdom and you become my Queen, of course." Jareth insisted, as if there was simply no question.

"Okay." Sarah agreed brightly. "But, there's still a few details we need to discuss."

"Of course, my love." The Goblin King responded as he threw down a globe and they vanished in a shower of glitter.

Nearby, several of the Goblins laughed gleefully as they observed Brad still on the floor. It had been quite a night. They had gotten to have their fun and the King had gotten his Sarah. Laughing, they all headed back to welcome their new Queen.


End file.
